falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dennis Crocker
|level =15 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 135 |actor =Emerson Brooks |dialogue =VStreetDennisCrocker.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorNCRFactionNV CaravanPlayerFaction NCRFactionNV vStripDialogueFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |edid =VStreetDennisCrocker |baseid = |refid = }} Dennis Crocker is the ambassador to New Vegas for the New California Republic in 2281. His full title, according to Ambassador Crocker's note, is 'Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary'. Background Ambassador Crocker began his political career as a mayor in NCR sometime before 2261, and worked his way up through the ranks. He was the head of Kimball's campaign for his successful run for NCR Council, which he attributes to why he has his current position. Crocker is a strong believer in diplomacy and hopes to unite the Mojave Wasteland under the NCR peacefully. However, his work has made very little progress since Mr. House refused to even meet him in person after signing the New Vegas treaty. Ambassador Crocker is the third successor of the title of ambassador to the Strip following Susanna Edith, and is in his seventh year of Ambassadorship in 2281. He keeps himself busy with day-to-day paper work and aiding the NCR police in keeping troops in line on the strip. Though he hopes for the annexation of New Vegas, he has little hope for success, and believes his predecessors expected too much of Mr. House in this area. Crocker believes once the Legion is no longer a threat to the Mojave, negotiations may be able to proceed at a better pace. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Things That Go Boom: Crocker wants you to start diplomatic ties with the Boomers. After you finish the quest Volare! and have become idolized by the Boomers, you can speak to Pearl and ask her for support during the Battle of Hoover Dam. Once it is done, you can return to Crocker and tell him that the Boomers are now on NCR's side. * Kings' Gambit: Crocker will ask you to stop the attacks against NCR civilian settlers in Freeside. Other interactions * When you leave the Lucky 38 after speaking with Mr. House, you will receive a letter from Crocker delivered by an NCR trooper. In the letter, he requests that you come speak to him at the NCR Embassy, agreeing to pardon you of any crimes you may have committed against the NCR up to that point. Inventory Notes * Killing Crocker (even while hidden & equipped with a Stealth Boy), will cause NCR infamy as well as the soldiers inside the Embassy & outside the Strip to become hostile towards the player. Also, killing Crocker will start the quest Don't Tread on the Bear! (if not already given this quest), only to immediately be failed by default, due to his death. (You are then seen as a 'terrorist' to the NCR) * Crocker wears a boutonnière, the state flower of California. * Some NCR troops in Vegas seem to have a very low opinion of him, most likely due to his pacifistic views. * Former Legion scout Ulysses respects Chief Hanlon a great deal more than he does Crocker. If the Courier comes to the Divide with a good reputation with the NCR, Ulysses refers to Crocker as a "hollow man," like President Aaron Kimball, possessing only "half the life Hanlon had," and even then only because of the Courier aiding him. * On failing Don't Tread on the Bear!, Crocker will disappear from the Embassy. * Ambassador Crocker claims he has had the position for 7 years and that he is the 3rd ambassador, following Phillip Granger and Susanna Edith (served 2 years), yet the treaty itself is only 7 years old and Mr. House only organized the Families right before it. This causes a discrepancy in the timeline. * Crocker is the only one in the game who will bet the highest amount caps when playing Caravan. * In the quest Kings' Gambit, after learning from Rotface that Pacer has a jet addiction, return to the embassy. After telling Crocker this information, you'll have a special dialogue option for Wild Wasteland, which causes Crocker to shout "DAMN IT, I'M AN AMBASSADOR, NOT A DOCTOR!" This is a paraphrase of an oft-repeated Star Trek quote from Bones McCoy, Damn it, I'm a Doctor not a .... * If you're wearing NCR faction armor, he may call you a soldier. Appearances Dennis Crocker appears only in Fallout: New Vegas, ''and is mentioned in [[Lonesome Road (add-on)|''Lonesome Road]] if the player has high reputation with the NCR. Behind the scenes Dennis Crocker was originally intended to be a Caucasian male, however, due to an error, a non-Caucasian voice actor recorded his lines. The character's appearance was altered accordingly.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * If the Courier waits in the Embassy at night when Ambassador Crocker isn't around, waiting for him to appear in the morning/afternoon, he will not appear in the building. All you have to do is take your player and exit the Embassy and re-enter for the Ambassador and his secretary to appear in the Embassy. He will not always reappear though, sometimes disappearing from the game permanently. ** On the PC, this can be corrected by opening the console and entering , followed by . ** Alternately, open the console and enter * Upon completing "Things That Go Boom" if you become idolized by the NCR a random MP will act as the male assassin for one who does wrong towards the NCR. He will complete his line and then attack you. Killing him does not cause infamy. * When the Courier would like to know more about the NCR, when having a negative reputation(merciful thug), the spoken text is not the same as the text on the screen. * In the subtitles it says hero of the NCR while he says citizen of the NCR. * While receiving the quest Kings' Gambit if the Courier asks about the other option besides assassinating Pacer, Ambassador Crocker will suggest the Courier "integrate" with the King, when the subtitles say "ingratiate." Gallery 5 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New Vegas Strip characters de:Dennis Crocker es:Dennis Crocker fr:Dennis Crocker pl:Dennis Crocker ru:Посол Деннис Крокер uk:Посол Денніс Крокер